Ultra 101: Episode 5
The fifth episode of Ultra 101. It is composed of two parts; "Zero Percent Approval" and "Two Teenaged Guys Do Some Stuff". Zero Percent Approval “Okay bye Ace, see you later!” Taro said waving to his bro as he left. “It wasn’t bad having him over for the week was it?” Shin said, sitting down in his chair to relax. “But now it’s just the 5 of us.” Jack said. “And Mebius.” Seven biting his lip. Everyone but Shin and Taro moaned in annoyance. “What is that brat doing anyway?” Seven asked. Everyone shrugged. Shin pointed towards Mebius’ room. “I don’t think he’s left his room all morning.” He said, as he started continuing to read his book. Seven sat up and walked over to Mebius room. “He better not be doing anything shady.” He said as he creeped open the door and peered in. “What th-Mebius! We told you, no anime!” (If this were a show this is the point that the opening would start playing. So why don’t you go listen to Spyair’s “Rock’n Roll” and do something with your life?) Sometime Later Mebius sat on the couch looking down at the floor. “I’m sorry for disobeying your orders, and watching Anime… again.” “Okay, just don’t do it again.” Zoffy said, heading to his room to rest. Shin continued with his book, again. Seven was about to leave when his phone started ringing. “Oh!” He said quickly answering it. “Hello? Oh dear. Ah-I mean, Oh, Dear.” He said awkwardly. “Hm? Yeah, I’m at Condo-Ultra. Uhuh, you’re gonna conducting an experiment soon so you need to make it quick? Okay.” Seven said nodding. “Mhm… right. Wait, what was that, I can’t hear you through all the explosions and screams.” Seven said started to look a little confused. “Eh, “It’s down zero percent”? You mean with the experiment? No? I heard it wrong? Then what did you say. You say, “It’s done, Zero’s been sent?” Seven asked. He was answered with a yes. “Okay, well then-WAIT. Do you mean, Zero as in… the Zero I think you mean? Oh….” Seven’s face went dark and his eyes shrunk. “Kay, right.” He said with a dry throat. “Okay, bye. Buh-bye, see you later… honey…” He said as if in a trance. He slowly lowered his phone down away from his face and ended the call. He gulped hard. “Hey Seven, you feeling okay?” Shin asked. Seven put his phone onto the table, and started to slowly pace. “Uh oh, Seven’s looking serious. The graveyard is gonna overflow tonight!” Jack said jokingly. However Seven stared straight at him with his now hollow like eyes. Jack backed into the couch and clenched up in fright. Seven turned away and continued pacing. 20 Minutes Later Still pacing. An Hour Later Still pacing. An Hour and a Half Later Still still pacing. 2 Hours Later Seven was still pacing. He looked around in a small fit of anxiety, and started scratching his arm. All the sudden, the doorbell rang. Though it only lasted for a few seconds, to Seven it lasted hours. He slowly approached the door, and moved his twitching hand to the knob. He quickly backed away. “I can’t do it!” He cursed himself. “Mebius!” “Huh” Mebius said looking up from the couch. Seven grabbed Mebius and shoved him in front of the door. “You do it!” Seven demanded. Mebius looked at him, and then at the door. “Aww… Is wittle Sewen to scared to open da big doo’r?” Mebius teased. However he soon find Seven’s hand across his neck. “Open in it!” Seven hissed. Mebius tried to gulp, and nodded. Seven dropped Mebius, and he got up and straightened himself. He slowly gripped the doorknob, and opened the door. And who other standing there than… The Pizza man! “Oh, it’s just the Pizza guy.” Mebius said with a laugh. He turned one eye towards Seven. “Honestly why were you so scared abou-” All the sudden the Pizza guy slumped over onto the floor with a moan. And standing behind him was a mysterious blue and red ultra with 2 crests. Mebius took a moment to process what happened. He then started laughing. “What are you? 12 cycles?” He laughed. The MBaRUw2C(That’s pronounced “Mu-bah-ruw-twook”) just tilted his head in annoyance and sneered. “14! And I can make you bark!” He said with a surprisingly low voice for someone of his stature. He walked up to Mebius and looked up at him(he was about half a head smaller). “Feeling lucky Twinkie?” He threatened. Mebius started chuckling again. “Hah, you remind me a lot of Seven. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were SevOH MY GAWSH!” Mebius exclaimed, it finally dawning upon him. He turned to Seven with a surprised expression. Seven nodded. “Duh!” He said. Mebius whipped his head back at the MRaBUw2C. “You mean,” He looked back at Seven. “And that,” He looked back at the MRaBUw2C “So then,” He looked back at Seven, again. “But that means…” “Yes Mebius.” Seven said with annoyance. Mebius’ face shot up at Seven. “Seven, I thought you were more responsible than that!” He exclaimed. Seven’s eye twitched and a vein started pulsing. “I’m married you imbecile!” He yelled. Mebius shrunk in embarrassment. “Oh, good.” He said sheepishly. Shin walked over, hearing the commotion. “Hey, who’s the kid?” He asked putting on his glasses. “He’s my kid, Zero.” Seven said. Mebius pffted. “Zero? Seriously? What kind of parent names their kid something like-” “Mebius?” Zero asked. “Yeah, what a dumb nam-HEY!” “Anyway, Zero was just let out of juvenile hall, and my wife is currently undertaking a 5 month long experiment so he’ll be staying with us for awhile.” Seven explained. Mebius shrugged. “Well it shouldn’t be that bad, it’ll be cool having someone my age around the place.” Mebius said slinging an arm around Zero’s shoulder. “Don’t touch me twinkie.” Zero warned. Mebius backed away. “Ohkay..!” He said cautiously. “Mebius, I’ll be talking everything over with the others, so why don’t you take him into the living room.” Seven asked. Mebius nodded. “Yeah, sure, why not.” A few minutes later Shin, Seven, Zoffy and Jack were all sitting around the table in the kitchen, just in front of the living room door which was left open. “So, Zero is a little prone to violence right?” Seven asked. Meanwhile Mebius was being strangled in the living room. “He’s not a bad kid, he just needs some proper guidance.” Mebius was on the floor with his arm twisted around him. “I do know it is my duty as the father to give him proper discipline, but you see there’s only so much I can put him through without feeling sorry for him.” Mebius is trying to scream but Zero has gagged him. “So what he needs is someone who knows proper discipline, and someone who won’t feel sorry for him.” Mebius is banging his fist into the floor in pain while Zero is twisted his legs around with his other arm. “So why are you telling us this?” Zoffy asks. “I am not a pretzel!” Mebius yells from the back. No one notices. “Well it’s because… the guy I hired.” Seven says sort of nervously. “Another dude is gonna be staying here? Who is it?” Zoffy asks. Seven chuckled a little. “Well you see, that’s the thing. It’s… heheh. wouldn’t you believe it? It’s… you know… Ugh, it’s- “LEO, THE BURNING ROGUE HAS ARRIVED!” The four ultras heard a crash from the living room and ran in. Leo had kicked in through the window and Astra was of course right behind him cleaning up the glass. Leo turned his attention to the mass that was Zero turning Mebius into a pretzel. “You miserable whelp! Do you not know anything about how a man lives?!” Leo exclaimed. “You are so self-centered and arrogant that you do not even care about those around you!” Leo grabbed Mebius and pulled him up eye to eye. “You are not on the path of the man, what do you have to say for yourself!?” Mebius gulped. “Um, Leo.” Seven said quietly. “Wut?” Leo said turning his head towards Seven. Seven coughed and pointed at Zero. “Oh.” Leo said dropping Mebius. “I can’t feel my arms…” Mebius moaned. Leo grabbed Zero and pulled him up eye to eye. “You miserable whelp! Do you not know anything about how a man lives?! You are so self-centered and arrogant that you do not even care about those around you! You are not on the path of the man, what do you have to say for yourself!?” Leo repeated. Zero wiped the spit away from his face. “Personally I don’t give a Chaiyou.” Zero said smugly. Everyone gasped except for Leo who was determined and Mebius who was half dead. Leo threw Zero into the wall. “Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” He asked. Zero stumbled up with wide eyes. “...Ow.” He groaned, as if in surprise. Leo threw of his cape and assumed a fighting stance. “You call yourself an Ultra? You need training, and I’m gonna give it to ya’. Time for some serious Ultra 101!” Leo yelled, getting fired up. Mebius pulled himself onto the couch, and laughed a little at Zero’s predicament. Leo however grabbed Mebius and threw him over to Zero. “You too! You call yourself an Ultra yet you spend whenever you can collecting Anime merchandise and looking at pictures of your Waifus!” Leo roared. Mebius shrank and blushed. “You think we should tell him to tone it down a bit?” Jack asked. Shin shook his head. “N’ah, they’ll be fine.” THE END Two Teenaged Guys Do Some Stuff ONE WEEK LATER Mebius and Zero collapsed onto the couch. “I never knew you could feel this much pain.” Zero groaned. “I have cramps in muscles that I didn’t even know existed…” Mebius moaned. Leo came up behind them and slapped them on the backs. “Come on kids, it’s not that bad. What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger!” Leo encouraged. “I think I just died…” Mebius said as his ghost floating from his mouth(it’s Japanese visual humor). “Aye” Zero agreed. Leo crossed his arms. “Back in my day we took pain like men!” He roared. “I had it worse! My entire planet was destroyed, most of my family and all my friends killed, my entire team was slaughtered, I was cut to pieces, I was even turned half into wax! You kids have nothing to complain about!” Leo growled. Astra put his hand his brothers shoulder. “Brother, please, inside voice.” Astra said sternly. Leo lowered his head. “I know Brother, it’s… it’s just so emotional… It makes me MAN UP!” He cried turning his attention back to Mebius and Zero. “BUT I’LL TELL YOU ONE THING, I WILL GIVE A 3 DAY BREAK, BUT I EXPECT YOU IN TOP CONDITION WHEN I RETURN! FIERY ROGUE OUT!” Leo and Astra fireballed out of the place, shattering the window once again. However in just a few seconds Astra came back in and cleaned up the glass. “Broken glass is dange-” “We know”. Later “Ugh, I’m gonna get some food.” Mebius said as he headed for the kitchen. He noticed that eversince they got back from training they hadn’t seen any of the others. In the kitchen he found a note on the table. “‘Dear Mebius and Zero- We are currently on a vacation in Mirror World, we’ll be gone for about a month. Sorry you couldn’t come, losers.’...” Mebius stared at the letter for a bit. He dashed back into the living room. “ZERO! ZERO ZERO ZERO, ZERO!” “Quit yelling Twinkie, and tell me what's the matter.” Zero groaned. “The others have abandoned us for a whole month!” Mebius cried. “Wait, you mean we’re here all alone?” Zero asked. “Yup.” Mebius said wiping his running nose. “D’you know what that means?” Zero asked. “Maybe?” Not to long later Disco lights were everywhere with housemix music playing and Mebius and Zero partying hard. Afterwards Mebius and Zero were back on the couch. “That was exhausting.” Mebius squeaked. “Probably wasn’t smart to do that with cramped muscles.” Zero said rubbing his legs. Mebius got up. “Well, NOW I’m gonna go get something to eat.” However when Mebius opened the fridge he found it was empty. “NO!!!” 5 minutes later Mebius and Zero were eating ramen at the close by ramen fast-food shop. Hey, don’t ask me how that’s possible-the fast-food ramen shop I mean-, I just type the story. “Mmm, this is good.” Mebius said slurping down the noodles. “How much is this costin’ ya anyway?” Zero asked. Mebius slammed down his bowel. “What?! I thought you were paying for this!” Mebius exclaimed. Zero held his hands up. “Hey, I just got out of Juvenile Hall, you expect me to have any money on me?” Zero said in his defense. Mebius quickly check his wallet. Nothing but a fly and a photo-collection of all his favorite anime girls. “What is that?” Zero asked. “Nothing!” Mebius said embarrassedly as he put his wallet away. “Hey,” A hand touched Mebius on the shoulder. He turned and saw it was the owner of the shop. “If you can’t pay…” Later Mebius and Zero where in the back of the shop cleaning dishes. “Well this sucks.” Zero said. The owner popped in. “You,” He said pointing at Mebius. “It’s rush hour, help out at the front.” Mebius nodded and took a place at the counter. His first customer was Zearth. “Hi, yeah, uhm, eh,” Zearth was scratching his hands and the back of his head nervously. “Can I take your order?” Mebius asked. “Yeah yeah, I uh, eh, mememememh, uhm, yeah. I’d like some, idunno, maybe, uh some oi-nononoo not that, ehuhem, maybe you, yeah, udon, yes definite-nowait take out soba, I’ll take soba, no wai-” Mebius put his hand over Zearth’s mouth. “You’ll be taking soba.” He said annoyed. Zearth pulled his face away. “Ewww, do you know how many germs you get on your hand each day?” Zearth asked. Mebius thought for a moment. “I’m guessing even more if I do this,” Mebius started moving his hands around on the counter. “No!” Zearth said. Mebius kept it up. “Stop that! Stop that right now sir!” Zearth was starting to get even more uneasy. “Oh yeah, here are your noodles.” Mebius said bringing over a take out bowl of soba. He he grabbed a lid and was about to put it on when he sneezed, he wiped his nose and then put the lid on. “Wha-wha, whatdidyoujustdo?!” Zearth freaked. “Y-youjust… you just put da lid on, and-and, you wiped your nose on i-i-i, AIYAIYAIAYA! AFKHIHADUIW~!” Zearth ran out of the restaurant screaming. “Came back again!” Mebius called out while smiling. Not to long Later Mebius collapsed onto a chair in the back of the restaurant. “Dealing with all those customers is tiring…” “You think you got problems? Try dealing with the drive-thru.” Zero growled. “You two!” The owner was in the room. “Last job, I need you to make a home delivery. Needs to be there within 30 minutes.” “Okay, what’s the address?” Mebius asked getting up slowly. The owner gave him a piece of paper with the address. “Wait, this is way too far to walk to, and both of us don’t have our flying licences.” Mebius said. The passed Mebius some keys. “There’s a ride in the back for deliveries.” “Deliver bike? Cool!” Later Mebius and Zero where sputtering along the road on a rinky-dink scooter which was two small for two people. Zero was of course driving. “My butt hurts!” Mebius complained, trying to reposition himself on the scooter without falling off. “Quite complaining twinkie!” Zero spat. Mebius shrunk back and was quiet for the rest of the ride. The arrived at the address, which was at an apartment building. Mebius was about to walk in when Zero stopped him. “Wait, first we must do the customer a favor.” Zero said as he took the hot sauce packets out of the bag. “Why are you doing that?” Mebius asked. “Cause no one ever actually uses these,the just end up throwing them away. I’m doing the guy a favor.” Zero said as he pocketed the packets. Mebius scratched his head. “Then why do you care about them?” He asked. Zero looked around to make sure no one was listening. He leaned in close to Mebius. “If you must no, I’m combining hot sauces to create a formula that will permanently dye my blue pattern red so that I don’t have to look like a sissy blue ultra.” Zero said quietly. “No way dude, seriously?” “Of course not, stupid!” Zero said. “Then why do you-” “That’s not important! Let’s get back to the delivery shall we?” Zero said grabbing his fins in frustration. They knocked on the door, and waited for a response. They waited. And they waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And wait-Zero tore down the door. “TAKE YOUR NOODLES!” He yelled. They found that the inside of the apartment was very dimly lit, but they could clearly see that it was covered in kaiju figures and art. “Hello…?” Mebius asked, disturbed. They then noticed at the way end of the room was someone sitting in front of a bright screened laptop. “Dude, your food is here.” Mebius said knocking against the wall. The person turned around and the sight shocked both Mebius and Zero. It was Dark Zagi wearing a weird Megaloman wig. Don’t ask me. “Um, yeah, creeper, here’s your food.” Zero said cautiously putting the bag down on the floor. Zagi scrambled over like Gollum and scooped up the bag. “AH yes… good good, very good.” He said sniffing it all. “Now leave me, leave me now!” Zero and Mebius held their hands up. “With pleasure.” Zero said. The two backed away, and made a break for the streets. When they reached the scooter, all the sudden they heard Zagi scream. “WHERE ARE THE HOT SAUCE PACKETS?!” Mebius looked at Zero warily. “Should we-” “Drivin’ now!” Zero said turning the ignition and driving away. Much later Mebius and Zero where once again collapsed on the couch. “Crazy day…” Zero said. “And it’s still a whole month till the other come back…” Mebius moaned. All the sudden disco lights were everywhere with housemix music playing and Mebius and Zero where partying hard. Category:HoshinoKaabi